The resonance Raman spectra of several new Mo2calix[4]arene complexes were measured by excitation into the d-d* transition of the M-M multiple bond. Stretching frequencies of approximately 400 cm-1 were observed suggesting the presence of Mo-Mo quadruple bonds. Further characterization of these complexes by X-ray crystallography is in progress.